1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable assembly, an electronic circuit module, and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an endoscope which is inserted into an inside of a subject and performs an observation of a test site has been known and widely used in the medical field and the like. In a circuit at a distal end part of the endoscope, a cable assembly which enables collectively connecting a plurality of cables is used and downsizing thereof is realized by reducing a length of a hard part which functions as a connection terminal part. For example, a cable assembly in which a plurality of cables are fixed by using an array block which forms a hard part is known (see Japanese Patent No. 3863583, for example). Japanese Patent No. 3863583 discloses a configuration of the cable assembly which connects an end surface of the array block exposing a distal end surface of each cable to a plane part of a circuit board provided with an electrode.